One Body Two Different Lives
by Lannei
Summary: Payton was a regular girl, who just happened to live with the Malfoy's. What only she and Dumbledore knew about her life, made her not normal at all. It made her more famous than Harry Potter. Payton switches over to Hogwarts just to meet Harry Potter.
1. Payton

Chapter One: Payton  
  
Payton laid in the corner of a gigantic room in a huge king sized bed. Just by the look of the room you could tell her family was incredibly rich. Her walls were covered in elaborate paintings and beautiful pieces of furniture. Her bad covers were made out of the finest silk in charcoal black and silver, which matched the hangings around her windows. With all of the beautiful dressings, you would suppose that Payton to look elegant and rich also. If you thought that you would be dead wrong.  
  
Sixteen year old Payton was dressed in plain muggle clothes; bleached holey jeans and a black t-shirt. Her elbow length champagne hair fell into her albino skin and covered her bright green oval eyes. A sad expression is on Payton's face as she stairs blankly at her beautiful black trunk on the floor. The trunk was filled to the brim with robes, clothes, books, ink, and parchment.  
  
A soft nock echoed from the door. Without looking up or making any thought about what she was saying, Payton softly muttered "come in." Lucius Malfoy stepped through the doorway. After a few awkwardly silent moments, Payton looked up and gave Lucius a meek smile.  
  
"Its time to leave, Payton," Lucius began. "We must get you fitted for Hogwarts robes. Don't bother bringing your old ones from Durmstrang." Once Lucius was finished talking, he strode quickly out of Payton's room.  
  
Payton looked toward her trunks once more. She silently hopped off her bed and carried her trunks out the door. Without a second thought, she quickly shut the door.  
  
..........................................Meanwhile in Harry's point of View.  
  
The lights were flashing violent green and white. Children were screaming and their parents were crying. The muggle police had no clue what to do. Suddenly there was a huge burst of gold light. Standing in the middle of the wrecked house was a woman. She had to be around sixteen. Albus Dumbledore briskly walked toward her, but before he could get there she had disappeared.  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. He tried hard, but couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. Harry looked around his room. It was misbegotten and empty like it had been ever since he had come back from Hogwarts.  
  
Everything had been ok on the drive back from the Hogwarts Express. When they reached the driveway Vernon Dursley put a ferocious smile on his face. After Harry got out of the car, Vernon slammed him into the garage door. After pulling out Harry's trunks, Dursley pulled out matches and set the trunks ablaze. As Harry's belongings turned into a bonfire, Harry started to run. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was far away from the Dursley's. Harry had not gotten far before the muggle police had picked him up and returned to the Dursley's house. That was a week ago.  
  
Harry was famished. The last time he had eaten anything was at Hogwarts. The Dursley's ignored Harry and let him starve in his room. They wanted him to die; they could cover up for it as long as they didn't have to deal with the 'loonies' they had met in the train station.  
  
As Harry lay across his bed, images of Sirius flashed through mind for the millionth time. All Harry had done for the last week was think of Sirius and wish that he could sleep. When sleep ever came to Harry, it would be full of nightmares and only lasted for an hour at most. The dream the last dream he had had about the girl was the first that didn't include Sirius.  
  
A single tear dropped down Harry's cheek. "Make it stop!!!" Harry said to himself. "Oh god! Why can't my life just end? I'm deprived of food, water, and hope, yet Im still here!" Harry screamed at the fact that his life couldn't just stop right there. Screaming took all the energy Harry contained. Without any notice, Harry's head dropped and his body went limp. Harry lay unconscious for many hours, noticed by no one. 


	2. Waking

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters. I do own Payton. I'm not making any money.  
  
Chapter Two: Waking  
  
The first thing Harry noticed, when he woke up from an incredibly long sleep, was that he wasn't in the Dursley's house any more. The next thing Harry noticed was that he was warm but famished. When Harry decided to move out of his very comfortable position in the nice warm bed, he noticed that he was in an old rotting room. He scanned the room until his eyes fell onto two familiar faces.  
  
Professor Lupin was staring happily back at Harry, standing next to Lupin, to Harry's surprise, was Hermione Granger. Hermione and Lupin were talking in hushed voices but once Hermione spotted Harry's open eyes she shrieked.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled while rushing forward to hug Harry. "Oh Harry, your finally awake! We have been waiting for about ten hours for you to come about." Before Harry could speak Hermione had jumped onto the bed and smothered him while hugging him so incredibly hard that Lupin had to pry her off.  
  
"Good to have you awake Harry." Lupin agreed as a huge smile spread across his face. Lupin came over to shake Harry's hand. Within a minute they were in deep discussion about Harry's awful week with the Dursley's. After Harry was finished telling Hermione and Lupin about not having any food, he noticed that we was on the verge of starving to death.  
  
"Im so starving I could eat a cow, do you think I could get some food?" Harry asked Lupin.  
  
"Of course." Lupin said, and with a swish of his wand, a platter of the most delicious looking food was sitting on the bed next to Harry. While Harry ate, Hermione and Lupin talked. When Harry was finished with his food he fell right back to sleep. 


	3. Dreams of Harry

Disclaimer: I own none of JK's characters, I do own Payton and Tess, I'm not making any money.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Payton crossed the room. A dark shadow rushed across the opposite wall. Harry appeared out of thin air. He started to walk toward her. She knew that she couldn't tell him who she was. Even if she was aloud to tell him, he wouldn't believe her. Suddenly Dumbledore burst into the room and silently ushered Harry out. Payton was left standing by herself in the windowless and dark room.  
  
Payton suddenly woke from her dream. A tear ran unnoticed down her check. Just thinking of Harry always made her cry. He would never know her true identity even if she did meat her. Why couldn't he know? Why did Dumbledore refuse to allow Harry to know about her? Did Dumbledore want Harry to live his whole life in ignorance about her? Why did Dumbledore have to do this to her?  
  
There was a rustle at the door. Draco sauntered in without waiting for her reply. Seeing her laying spread eagle on her bed with tears rolling down her check startled him. He quickly rushed over to Payton's side.  
  
"What's the matter Pay?" Draco asked looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing Draco," She replied. "Just a dream, a really really bad dream. So what brings you to my room at..." Payton glanced at her alarm clock "7:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Father sent me to see if you were awake. Since we couldn't go last night, we are going today. We are leaving for Diagon Alley really soon so you need to get ready and come downstairs." Draco left once he stopped talking.  
  
Payton walked over to her closet. She started to get ready and while she did she thought of why they couldn't go yesterday. Mr. Malfoy had a death eater meeting. The Minister of Magic had not arrested Malfoy because he paid humungous amounts to the Ministry. Payton picked out a light blue tank top and some black dickies. She combed out the snarls in her beautiful blonde hair and put it in a pony on the top of her hair. Payton applied some dark black mascara and gray eyeliner then a coat of blue eye shadow. Payton usually wore blue because it really contrasted with her startling green eyes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Payton ambled into the Malfoy's kitchen. The beautifully decorated rooms had always reminded her of Durmstrang. Payton would miss all her friends at Durmstrang, but she was finally able to go to Hogwarts which made her very happy.  
  
Draco appeared behind her. "I will call father." He told her then walked away.  
  
Payton nodded to herself and then sat down on a chair at the bar. She had never felt quite comfortable at the Malfoy's mansion. Draco and Payton had always gotten along well surprisingly. They never talked much but they had a mutual respect for each other that could not be broken. Payton had noticed that Draco had changed in the past two years. He had grown considerably. Not just in height. He had become a better person in many ways, though he never showed that side to his father. Payton noticed that Draco pretended to be very evil whenever his father was around, but when he talked to her or anyone else, he was a pure gentleman. She had always liked Draco but she started to like him in different ways over the past year.  
  
Payton's mind slowly wandered to the fact that in a mere month she was going to meet Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Payton also thought of her love to be in Gryffindor, not only because of Harry being in that house, but also that her parents had been in Gryffindor. The only problem about being in Gryffindor was the Malfoy's. She couldn't risk being kicked out of the Malfoy's house just because she wasn't in Slytherin. The only place she could go during the break would be her best friend Tess's house. Tess had been at Durmstrang with Payton. Payton would have loved to live with Tess if it had been under different circumstances. If Payton lived with Tess, she would never be able to go to Hogwarts. Going to Durmstrang would be better than before since Karkaroff had fled, but Payton could not risk not meeting Harry.  
  
She HAD to meet Harry. 


	4. Diagon Alley Distress

Chapter Four:  
  
Payton loved to window shop, she was very good at it too. She never had any money of her own. All of her belongings were bought by the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's were always giving her money, but she only used it for the things she needed, like new robes, or her school books, or any simple item of clothing or makeup that she really needed.  
  
Today, other than needing Hogwarts robes, Payton needed a dress for a ball that was happening at Tess's house in a few months. Payton told the Malfoy's that she would be right back, and she wondered into the muggle world. She found a muggle Prom dress shop and decided to go there. Payton looked through the hundreds of dresses and found the perfect one. It was a cherry red halter dress. The halter strap was made out of diamonds. The dress fit Payton perfectly; it was supposed to be extremely tight and big at the bottom of the dress.  
  
The only problem with the dress was that it was very expensive and in muggle currency. Payton racked her mind to try to find a way to get $500 in muggle money. She could see no way how. She decided that she would go back to Diagon Alley and see if anyone knew about muggle money. As Payton walked through the crowded walkway of Diagon Alley she spotted a group of people dressed in Hogwarts robes. Payton decided to ask them about muggle money.  
  
"Do any of you know how to obtain muggle money?" She questioned them. No one answered her. All of the boys looked at her like she was them most beautiful thing she had ever seen and the girls looked like they were about to attack. Payton slowly backed away since she guessed they would be no help to her.  
  
Payton spotted the Malfoy's a few feet away, so she walked over to them. Before she could ask Mrs. Malfoy anything, Draco had run over to her and scooped her up into his arms. He hugged her like she had been missing for ten years. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Now, now, Draco lets leave the mushy stuff for home." Lucius sneered. Malfoy looked up at his father then gently set Payton down. "Good boy Draco. Now Miss Payton, where have you been?" Mr. Malfoy questioned her.  
  
"I went to a muggle dress store to find a dress for Tess's party!" Payton told Mr. Malfoy. "I found this beautiful dress but it's in muggle money."  
  
"Why do you have to wear a muggle dress?" questioned Lucius angrily. "You have gorgeous dress robes. Why make yourself look like a muggle, which brings me to asking why you are wearing muggle clothes. Why did you waste the money I gave you to make yourself look like a lowly muggle?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot wear robes into the muggle world!" Payton answered just as angry. "And, I cannot wear dress robes to Tess's party because there will be muggles there!!!!" Payton explained in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Then, Payton, I forbid you to go. I will not let you associate with muggles. Now we are going home since we have all we need from here." Lucius grabbed Payton's arm and dragged her to the fire place in the Leaky Caldron. He gave her a handful of Flew Powder and shoved her into the fire place. 


	5. Harry’s Going Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters but I own Payton (the girl in Harry's dream) and any other miscellaneous character that you have never heard in the Harry Potter books.  
  
A/N: This is an extremely short chapter! I put it in so you would know what is happening to Harry. Most of the beginning part of the story is going to be in Payton's point of view, but Harry still has to be included. I'm still not sure if I am going to continue this story, it depends on the reviews I get! So once your done with this very short chapter, tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Harry was having a rough night. His dreams were flipping between a girl, the same one from his dream about the burnt down house, and Sirius. Harry's dreams about Sirius were heart breaking. They were either scenes from the night Sirius died or flashes of the times Harry had talked to Sirius. The dreams about the girl were not as sad as the dreams about Sirius, but they were still awful. The girl was sitting in a dark corner of a highly expensive room, sometimes crying her eyes out, or laying spread eagle on the floor apparently dead.  
  
When Harry finally woke from his troubled sleep, he was not in the Dursley's house or in the old room he had waken in before. He was in a completely white room in a white bed. Harry sat up and took his glasses off the white bedside table, and slowly placed them on his head. The room came into focus but didn't reveal anything he hadn't seen before. Harry slowly moved himself to have his back lean against the wall. He immediately noticed that the walls were very padded.  
  
"This must be a mental hospital" Harry thought. He had heard that mental hospitals had padded walls from Dudley, who insisted that Harry belonged in one. Harry laughed at this thought. Dudley thought that everyone like Harry was freaks just like his whole family did. "Why am I in here?" Harry thought out loud.  
  
"I know why you are here...." drawled a creepy, raspy, voice. "You are here, because I put you here. That is why you are here."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the voice. He had no clue where the voice was coming from, and he was very scared. He had taken Molly Weasley's advice, about not trusting anything that you can't see the brains of, ever since the incident with Ginny.  
  
The voice didn't respond, instead an explosion of pain erupted in Harry's scar. He fell of his bed and onto the padded ground. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a truck had just run over his head. Harry could see dots of color streaking past the front of his eyes.  
  
"Stop it!!" Harry yelled at the person which he could not see. "Just end the pain right now. Take my life, I don't care!"  
  
Just after Harry had finished his sentence, silver light erupted from the wall directly in front of him, the pain became more intense. All noises stopped and the light faded. Harry stood up and sat down again on the little white bed. Without warning the wall suddenly collapsed, and Harry did too because as the wall fell his scar burst, filling Harry's head with pain beyond imagination. 


	6. Plan for Escape

Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own ANY of JK's characters. I do own Payton and Tess though.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, if you want me to keep going, tell me because I'm not sure if I am going to. This is another short chapter, I know I know they are all short, but I have been very busy this past month, so don't blame me! I'm going to try and post a new chapter every day and I'm going to write new ones in study hall every school day. I most likely am not going to be able to post everyday because I have volleyball four out of the five weekdays and I have consecutive tournaments for the next three weeks and they take up my whole weekend! I will try! Lannei  
  
Chapter Six: Plan for Escape  
  
Payton woke in her room three days after the argument in Diagon Alley. During the past two days Payton had locked herself in her room, allowing no one to enter. She spent the long hours of the day devising a plan to escape and the night to pack. Her plan was to escape the Malfoy's manor and stay at Tess Strutsad's house in Scotland. Payton's plan would easily fail if the one person she needed could not complete his job. That one person was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco had to convince his father to take the Aiwa charm off of the manor. The Aiwa charm was invented by Mr. Malfoy after Payton had escaped the manor the first time. As Payton thought about the Aiwa charm and Draco's job, her mind wandered to the memory of her first escape.  
  
~~Payton was covered in blood. Lucius Malfoy had just beaten her for cursing at him. Malfoy had used his cane as a devise of punishment. He had hit every part of Payton's body until it bled. She was covered in gashes in the shape of a serpent. She couldn't see out of her right eye and her right leg and left arm were broken in many different places. After Malfoy thought that she had been convinced that cursing him was not a good idea, he made Draco take her to her room.  
  
Payton was barely six years old. Draco and she had become very good friends even though they had only known each other for a year. Draco picked Payton up and carried her to her room. Once there, he placed her on her bed.  
  
"Pay Pay, I'm so sorry." Draco murmured. With a meek smile, he left her in her room to be consumed by her thoughts.  
  
Payton looked in the mirror to see the damage that Lucius had done. She started to sob because of the major pain she was in. "I didn't deserved this," Payton told herself. "All I did was call him a dirty Death Eater. He didn't have to go this far. I don't want to live here any more. I'm going to leave this place and never come back."  
  
With that thought set in her mind, Payton limped around her room picking up the items she needed for her escape. She took a blanket off her bed and packed her clothes in it. She placed the two galleons that Mr. Malfoy had given her in her pocket. She then raped herself in her cloak and unlocked the window. She climbed down the side of the wall, using her one good hand, by scaling down the drainage pipe. Once she reached the ground she ran as fast as her injured body could carry her to the closest town.  
  
Once she reached the small village of Smaretline, she collapsed. She was so fatigued that breathing and thinking at the same time were hard for her. She lay unconscious in a drainage grate for hours upon hours. She was found by the police a few hours later and turned into the small, muggle, towns only hospital. The Malfoy family found her a day later, and returned her to their house. Mr. Malfoy beat Payton more, then threw her into her room, and placed the Aiwa charm on the manor. ~~  
  
Payton was snapped out of her vision when she heard a knock on the door. She kept her eyes on the door and said nothing. She didn't want any company yet. She still had to find out more about the Aiwa charm. The person knocked again.  
  
"Payton Elizabeth!" whispered Draco. "What are you doing in there? You haven't eaten in two days and you have never left your room! Let me in!!!"  
  
Payton didn't want any company, but she thought it was a good idea to let Draco into her room so she could tell him her plan. She quickly slinked over to the door, and let him in. She closed the door behind her and locked with both the regular lock and the dead bolt. She sat down on her bed and sighed. "This is going to be interesting." She told herself. 


End file.
